


Relief

by shadowhive



Category: Star Trek Picard
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Selfcest, Smut, holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: After the events on Vashti, Cristóbal needs some stress relief.
Relationships: Cristóbal Rios/holographic Cristóbal Rios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> For turps birthday! I couldn’t not do this after seeing Picard, the idea came into my head Saturday so I had to get it started. ‘Isaac’ is based on Santiago’s appearance as Isaac in Heroes. 
> 
> I’m honestly surprised there’s no holographic self cest done yet.
> 
> Slight spoilers up to Absolute Candor.

Cristóbal Rios let out a low sigh as he ended his cabin, pressing the keypad to lock the door as soon as it sealed behind him. He’d only been on this mission for Picard for only five minutes and already he’d been shot at and gotten two new guests aboard his ship. He hoped this wouldn’t be a regular occurrence, but he suspected mor elf the previously unoccupied guest quarters would get filled before this was over.

He’d left the ships EMH to keep an eye on their latest guest, a woman with some kind of Borg cybernetic implants. Could she be that Borg he’d heard Admiral Janeway had bought back from the Delta Quadrant years ago?

He wasn’t going to get any answers about why she was here just yet. Hopefully he would get some answers before they arrived at their next destination, Free Cloud. He sighed and shook his head, pouring himself a drink and downing a mouthful, making his way across the room.. For now he needed some stress relief.

He walked over to his chair, sitting down in it and getting comfortable, setting his drink within easy reach. “Activate ESRH.”

Almost immediately a hologram appeared before him. Like the other holograms aboard his ship, this one looked just like him, although unlike the others this one was naked, with black leather straps cross crossing his tanned skin and a matching collar around his throat. His hair hung to his shoulders and he lacked the full beard that Rios had, although they wasn’t clean shaven. Rios had given him the name Isaac, not that he used it that often. He met his gaze, licking his lips before whispering in a sultry accent. “How might I serve you my captain?”

“I’ve had a stressful day.” That was an understatement and he was certain he was going to be in for more stress in the coming days. He grabbed his drink, downing another mouthful of his whiskey, grateful for the slight burn of the alcohol. “Suck me off.”

“Of course my captain.” The hologram smiled, sinking down to his knees in front of him. His hands instantly went to his thighs, stroking them through the fabric of his pants before going higher, towards his crotch. Rios let out another sigh, setting his drink back down and watching as the holo leaned in, taking the zipper of his fly between his teeth and tugging it down, his nose nudging against his bulge. Rios reached down, running his fingers through his soft, long hair, giving it a tug to urge him on further.

Hands pulled his pants open and Cristóbal lifted his hips off the leather of the chair, letting him pull them down to his knees. Isaac nuzzled his cock through his underwear for a few moments, before taking the waistband between his teeth, tugging it down until his dick was freed from the confines of them. He let out a soft gasp against his heated skin and Cristóbal couldn’t help but part his legs wider. 

Isaac’s wet tongue lapped at his dick, from the base all the way up to the head, his eyes looking up at him. He knew what he was asking, if he was able to take his time with him. When it was just them, during a long trip, Cristóbal would indulge him, letting him go as long as he wanted, letting him kiss and lick his balls, his thighs, his ass until he was sure his moans could be heard through the whole ship. Unfortunately this wasn’t the kind of trip where they had the time to do that and he was sure if they took their time then something would happen to interrupt them before he came and then he’d be even more frustrated.

So he shook his head, his fingers holding his hair tighter, urging him down. Isaac took the hint, parting his lips without complaint and sinking down on his cock, going right down to the base in one movement. If he wanted to he could hold him down and he’d stay there until he finished, but that wasn’t what he was in the mood for right now. A tug on his hair and Isaac was starting to move, bobbing up and down on his cock at a steady pace, his soft tongue lapping at his heated skin.

He knew exactly the right ways to please him and he was employing every trick that he knew now. Isaac was humming around his cock, his tongue wiggling against him, focussing on every one of his sensitive places. His hands were planted on his upper thighs, his thumbs brushing against his balls, drawing out a moan from his lips.

“Yeah, just like that.” He let out a breathy groan, his hips jerking up against his face. He couldn’t help but watch him, enthralled by the sight of him bobbing along his cock his movements were slick and easy and he loved how his lips glistened with saliva. “You’re such a good boy to me aren’t you? So eager to please.” Isaac purred, the vibrations making him ache and tug on his hair. He knew if this kept up he wouldn’t last and, fuck, he could use it. “Gonna be a good boy and swallow it all down?”

Isaac nodded as best he could, his tongue lapping across his head whenever he pulled back. He looked positively eager for it and Cristóbal groaned, thrusting up again as Isaac kept purring around his cock. His fingers flexed, fighting in his hair and his eyes lidded, a low groan leaving his parted lips as he came down the hologram’s eager, skilled throat. 

Cristóbal panted heavily, releasing his grip on his head, running his fingers through Isaac’s hair fondly. “Good boy.” He praised when he could find the words, reaching for his drink to finish it off in one gulp.

“I’m glad you thought so Captain.” Isaac smiled when he shifted off his cock, licking his lips as he leaned back to look at him. “Can I do anything else to please you?”

“Just... stay with me awhile yeah?” Cristóbal replied, tapping the floor beneath his him with one foot. Isaac took the hint, smiling up at him and curling up at his feet. Hopefully they’d be able to have a little bit of time before he was needed elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
